Stuck Together
by Yannami
Summary: Marinette and Adrien were stuck in a freezer. Now, Marinette would've loved to take her sweet time if Paris wasn't in the midst of destruction, and if the love of her life didn't didn't need to be saved. But with time ticking, should she risk waiting for Chat Noir or reveal her secret to the sweet, helpless boy shivering in her arms?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Marinette sat with Adrien on the ground, his arms around her neck, hers around his torso. Her head rested on his shoulder. And they were alone.

Now, if they didn't end up in that situation because an akuma had flung them both into a _freezer,_ meaning Adrien really didn't have a choice but to be trapped in there with her, Marinette would've been over the moon.

Of course, she would be lying if she said that she wasn't happy. She was totally glad to have the boy cuddling up to her.

Still, they were at risk of actually _dying_. She needed to think of a way out. Even if...even if that was the closest thing she was ever going to get to a date with him. And...his hands were on hers. And he smelled so good – like sunshine, cologne and...cheese. And his hair was so soft. And he was –

"You're going to be okay, Marinette," Adrien whispered, breath shaky. "Ladybug will be here soon."

She snapped out of her reverie, and shook her head. Okay, she needed to get her priorities _straight_. She was _Ladybug_, hero of Paris. And Paris needed her. Honeymoon stage was _over_. She had to get the love of her life out of there.

Brows furrowed, she looked around the freezer room for something they could use to escape. Sadly, she couldn't find anything.

Suddenly, the boy turned to her and completely enveloped her entire body into a tight embrace, causing her to shriek.

"Sorry," he whispered, brows furrowing. "But is this warmer?"

"D-d-d-definitely." She returned his hug, nuzzling her face into his neck.

Oh, she was in _heaven_.

What? Wait, no Marinette. You're in a freezer, and Paris is in the midst of destruction! She took a deep breath, and the gears of her mind started working.

_Okay. So how do we get out of here, Marinette? _She looked down at her bag.

Maybe they could call someone with their phones?

No, there wasn't any signal.

Maybe they can try tipping one of the metal shelves over to damage the door?

No, they were attached to the walls, floor and ceiling.

She was quickly running out of options. The only things she could think of then was to use her Lucky Charm. However, that meant revealing her secret identity to the sweet, lovable boy in her arms. She didn't want to complicate his life with the knowledge of her identity. He was much too peaceful.

Which meant that she only had one other option: Wait for her partner.

She trusted Chat Noir with her life. He always showed up at the right time. However, she knew that there was only so much he could do if he didn't even know she was there.

Eyes focused, she unwrapped one arm from the boy and banged on the metal door. "Chat Noir!" she yelled. "Chat Noir, can you hear me? Are you there?" It was a feeble attempt, but she clung onto the hope that her partner was in the area. Judging by the silence from the other side, the akuma had already left. However, it wouldn't be unlikely for Chat Noir to pass by to survey the area.

"Ladybug!" Adrien followed suit. "Ladybug!"

She didn't know how long they kept at it, but just before she could yell her partner's name again, cold hands suddenly cupped her face. Adrien moved her head so that she was facing him, and her breath hitched. Blatant worry was on his face. "Y-you're so pale," he breathed, voice too quivery to her liking.

"Y-you are too, A-Adrien," she replied, her stomach tying itself into knots.

He really had become a worryingly pale shade, and she didn't miss the blue tinge beginning to form around his lips.

Marinette closed her eyes in hard determination and took a shaky breath as she came to her decision. She wasn't going to risk his life. _Never_. With trembling hands, she reached for her purse to unlatch it and let Tikki out.

Now, if she had been paying attention to the boy in front of her, she would have noticed the equally hard determination in his eyes as he stared down at his ring. The only things that made him move faster, is that there was less hesitation in his decision. Just before she could say or do anything else, Adrien wrapped his hands around hers.

"Marinette," he whispered, smile uneasy. "I–I'm going to do something that might shock you. And I want you to promise me that you're going to keep it a secret. In return...I promise that you're going to be okay."

She stared back at him, confused. But then he pulled away, holding his right hand up. She never noticed the ring there before. Not until that moment, when her awareness was so high, focus so alert. Her heart started to beat faster. She swallowed down a gulp.

"Plagg, claws out!"

_Crap, _was the only thing on her mind as Chat Noir stood in Adrien's place, looking like some kind of goddamn dream. _Holy crap. Adrien, who was sophisticated, enchanting and somewhat reserved was her wild, flirtatious and dorky partner!_

For what felt like a long time, Marinette kind of just sat there – jaw hanging. However, Chat Noir wasted no time.

In one smooth motion, he leapt to the metal door and broke it with his cataclysm. Then he wound around and, quite literally, swooped Marinette off her feet. He leapt across the kitchen – her in his arms – and gently placed her down just beside the stove.

"We _cold_ talk about this later," he winked, sharp teeth pointed beneath the tips of his up-twisted lips. Marinette stared back in disbelief. Then, without missing a beat, Chat – Adrien – leapt off the window to where the akuma was.

And Marinette sat there – a frozen mess – gaping like an idiot. Slowly, Tikki wiggled out of her purse and stared after the boy. She turned back to Marinette. And then to the window. Then back again to Marinette. Then to the window.

_"_Tikki_," _Marinette said after awhile, voice flat."Adrien is Chat Noir."

Tikki stared at her for a minute. "Yes."

Silence hung between them as the girl came to the frustrating realization that she's actually been rejecting _Adrien –_ her sweet, precious, and apparently charmingly cocky _Adrien._ Marinette proceeded to face the stove, and started to bang her head against it.

"Marinette!"

Brain damage couldn't make things make any _less _sense, so why not?

"Marinette! Isn't this a good thing?" Tikki asked. "Adrien is your friend. And he's a very trustworthy person."

"Of course it's a good thing!" Marinette cried, surprising herself by how happy she actually was with the discovery. "It's just that..._all this time?"_

That rooftop dinner! The puns! The pick-up lines! The...the...the _kiss!_

Marinette felt like she was going to die, with the speed of her heart and with all of the blood gushing to her face.

She responded by banging her head again against the stove again. Hard.

"Look," Tikki said, "I understand that this is a lot to take in, but right now Chat Noir needs you!"

"...I guess you're right," she croaked.

"Now please stop trying to give yourself brain damage. It's not going to make anything make more sense!"

She took a _long_, deep breath, then staggered to stand up straight. Tikki was right. Adrien was her partner. He always has been. She could shriek all she wanted later, but at that moment, he needed Ladybug's support.

Slowly, she walked over to the window where she could see city destruction in the far distance.

Another deep and shaky breath.

"Alright, Kitty," she said as she transformed. "Let's do this."

* * *

_Let's do this, _she said, but Ladybug could feel the levelheaded demeanor slip like water when she finally managed to zip her way to her partner's side.

"There you are, Milady," he quipped, protectively pulling her to his side and twirling the baton in front of them as a shield against the akuma's attack towards them.

It took everything for her not to babble and gape at the smooth display of athleticism. All Ladybug could manage was a: "Sorry! Busy. Traffic is stuck! I mean, stuck in traffic."

She made absolutely no sense, yet he smiled at her. And _oh_, Chat Noir has a very handsome smile, doesn't he? How could she not have noticed it before? "A few minutes earlier would've been purr-fect, but I'm always glad to see you, Bugaboo."

In perfect unison, Ladybug and Chat Noir jumped out of the way of another attack.

"Couldn't hold up without me?" She teased, but there was a tremble in her voice. She was blushing. _God, _she could feel her heart thumping all of the blood towards her face, and she was blushing like some kind of tomato.

If Chat Noir noticed this, he never mentioned it. Instead, he decided to continue being a giant dork. "I'd like to say that I _cold_, but it was no _breeze _without you_."_

_Oh my god._

This was _Adrien _making those dorky puns – possibly to himself, because there's no way he knew that Ladybug knew about the freezer dilemma.

This was_ Adrien_ making puns to_ himself._

Like the dork that Chat Noir _is!_

For some odd reason though, the dorkiness was only making her like Adrien more.

Wait...did that mean that she also liked Chat Noir? How strange. Her heart was dancing the salsa. And more than once, she caught herself checking her partner out again.

Wait, _again?_

Has she been doing that all this time? Why was she just noticing it? She always _knew_ when she was checking him out as Adrien.

Ugh. Stupid Chat.

Making her crazy for him while he's Adrien. If he knew what he'd done to her, he'd probably laugh. And, maybe, be a bit over the moon.

But he'd definitely laugh.

"I think the akuma is in his glasses," Chat whispered, stepping back before lunging forward – Ladybug following suit, but her mind was elsewhere. It had more important things to think about.

Such as Chat's pleasantly husky voice. And his lean figure. And the way that his hair draped over his bright green eyes as he gracelessly tumbled face first onto the grass after being flung around like a rag doll...

_Woah_, what was happening to her?

"You okay, Chat Noir?" she asked, trying to sound confident as she extended a helping hand. However, her voice came out as a squeak. He raised his brows in confusion as he accepted her outstretched hand, before pulling it to his lips for a kiss and a flirtatious wink.

"I could ask you the same thing, Milady. You seem a little jumpy today. Don't tell me you've _fallen_ for me already," he smirked, to which Ladybug smartly replied with a Pterodactyl-like squawk.

Chat was taken aback by the response. He looked at her in alarm. But she was calming herself down.

She cleared her throat.

_"Focus," _she said, trying to look calm and collected. But really, she was doing that for herself. _Focus, Marinette! Stop gaping at his gorgeous face! _

He stared at her. But suddenly, his ring began to beep.

"Whoops," he said, looking down at his finger. "Looks like we've got to wrap this up. Sorry I had to use my cataclysm earlier, Milady. I needed to get out of a pretty _chilling_ situation before you got here."

Ladybug took a deep breath. She turned to the akuma, then narrowed her eyes as she began spinning her yoyo

"I understand," she said. "Let's make this fast, Kitty."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It felt so strange to be back in school the next day, where everything was so ordinary. As if her world didn't just explode the day before.

Alya was quick to notice the big bags around her eyes.

"You okay, girl?"

Marinette looked up at her friend. "Yeah, I was just thinking about something. Couldn't sleep."

"Does this something happen to have something to do with a certain green-eyed boy?"

Marinette stared, trying to think of an excuse. Then gave up. "Yes." Oh, who was she kidding. Alya would only get more suspicious if she lied. Besides, it wasn't exactly uncommon of her to stay up thinking about Chat.

Err – Adrien. Both of them.

"Marinette!"

_"WAAAH!"_

Marinette all but screamed at the sound of the boy's voice.

"Morning, Adrien," Alya smiled at the boy, who was already approaching their desk. "Looking for Marinette so early in the morning?"

Marinette noticed the nervous look on his face.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?"

"Oh, you know. _Things._"

She noticed his eyes flicker worriedly from Marinette to Alya. "W-what kind of things?"

He looked at Marinette, eyes anxious.

Years of dealing with Chat finally made something in Marinette click upon seeing the uneasy look on his face. As if her brain has finally caught up, and everything seemed to sink.

This was Adrien, Chat, her most trusted partner, her best friend, and the boy she had fallen in-love with, looking at her in panic right there.

"Don't worry about it, Adrien," she smiled, for the first time feeling like she could breathe in the presence of her crush. "It's really nothing important." _You can trust me._

He stared at her. Then smiled.

"Okay." A pause. "By the way, you got home alright?"

Marinette looked down at herself. "Yep, sure did."

"That's good. I got a bit worried when I didn't see you again after...everything."

Marinette noticed his timid behavior, and couldn't help but smile. Could Chat – behind his bravado – actually be...shy? She tried to hide her grin.

It was..._ cute!_

"Thanks for looking out for me."

Alya glanced at Marinette, and then Adrien. Then she smirked, and Marinette knew that she was going to be interrogated.

Sure enough, the moment Adrien left for his seat when class started, Alya turned to her and whispered, "Talk."

"Huh?"

"What happened yesterday? Something is definitely going on here."

Marinette noticed Adrien's head tilt ever so slightly. Suddenly, with her new awareness of his feline abilities, she knew that he could hear them. And he was definitely listening.

"Well, long story short, we got caught up in the akuma attack."

Alya's jaw dropped. "And?"

"And what?"

"And what happened, girl?"

"Well, we got...trapped. In a freezer. Until Chat Noir saved us."

_"What?!" _

"Ms. Cesaire, is there something you'd like to share with the class?" their teacher asked after Alya's little outburst.

The girl sank in her seat. "No. Sorry, Miss."

That was the end of her interrogation. At least, until break time. Marinette realized that she and Adrien haven't exactly agreed on a story. Luckily, her partner seemed to think the same thing. He placed a hand on their table the moment the lunch bell rang. "Can Nino and I join you guys for lunch?"

"Yeah, that would be perfect!" Marinette squeaked almost too quickly.

They both laughed nervously as Alya – keen journalist that she is – fixed them with a suspicious stare.

They all decided to settle at the park for lunch.

"So," Alya started the moment they've all settled down. "What was this about the two of you getting trapped in a freezer during the akuma attack?"

Nino choked on his bread. _"What?"_

"Well, it wasn't that big of a deal," Adrien stated. "Marinette and I didn't escape on time, and the akuma hurled us into the freezer."

"_Why would he do that_?" Nino asked.

Alya had taken out her notebook, and was taking notes for her blog.

"Because we were helpless civilians," Adrien said.

"Yep," Marinette agreed.

"Totally," Adrien nodded.

"And the freezer door was open. And he was probably bored, she hurled us in there." Marinette added.

She recalled running into Adrien just before she could transform. Without realizing who the other was, they basically tried to "escape" the building together – all the while setting traps until the akuma got so pissed that he hurled them both into the freezer.

Looking back, Marinette wondered why she never suspected anything when the boy was so game to trap a monster ten times his size, as if it was something he did everyday. And despite her constant stuttering, they actually worked...really well together.

A small smile wormed its way into her face. She never noticed it that time because she was so flustered.

"So how did you guys escape?" Alya asked.

"Well, we kept on calling for help. Luckily, Chat Noir was in the area," Marinette told them.

"Our superheroes are _amazing!"_ Alya cried, hugging the two. "I'm glad he was there. Otherwise, who knows what would've happened to you guys?"

Adrien shrugged. "Beats me."

"By the way," Alya grinned, sending Marinette a look. "What did you guys do while you were trapped?"

Marinette blushed. Adrien chuckled. "Nothing much, really."

"Really?" Nino asked.

"I mean, you were stuck together for long time. You could've talked about...anything!" Alya flickered Marinette an exasperated look, to which she replied with a wave.

_Really, Alya. Nothing happened between us!_

Alya looked back at her friend is frustration. After all, it was the perfect time to make her move! It was under similar circumstances she and Nino got together. If the girl had only managed to gather the guts– _ARGH!_

"Well, we sat together to keep warm, like good friends do. And that was pretty much it," Adrien smiled. Innocently. Obliviously.

Marinette covered her mouth, trying not to laugh, because this was the same over-the-top boy who saw an opportunity to flirt with her every second of the day.

Alya couldn't seem to understand why her friend found the whole situation so amusing. Marinette knew that she was going to get an earful when they were alone.

Eventually, however, it was about time for class. The four friends stood up, and made a move to head back to school. However, Alya seemed to remember something.

"Dang it!" she cried. "I gotta get something before our next class! I almost forgot! You guys go ahead!"

She dashed towards the direction of her house. Nino turned to the two, and tipped his hat. "I'll follow her."

Which left Marinette and Adrien alone to walk back to school.

If that had happened a day ago, Marinette would've been a stuttering mess. However, now Adrien's presence only filled her with a calm sense of comfort.

"Marinette," Adrien started, sending her a smile, "Thanks for sticking out for me. I'm glad it's with you I get to share this secret with. It's really nice to be able to talk with someone about it."

"No worries," she smiled, patting him on the shoulder. "I've got your back."

"Thanks."

"But to be honest, I didn't expect it to be you," she whispered, before a teasing glint found its way into her eyes. "I mean, Chat is just so over-the-top, with his pick-up lines and obnoxious puns."

Adrien paused in surprise for awhile, looking at _Marinette Dupain-Cheng_ – of all people – stare at him with sass and a confident smirk.

Before slowly – ever so slowly – a very Chat-like smirk slowly trickled its way into his face.

"Well, I'm sorry to say I can't help it, Marinette. I'm a walking _cat_astrophe"

"_No!_" she cried, face falling. "Oh dear god, what have I _done_?!_"_

"I don't understand people's bad cat-titude towards puns. They are the most elevated display of wit. The highest form of litter-ature. The crème de la crème of humor."

"Those are _terrible!" _She cried. "You are Chat Noir. _Definitely_."

"Chat Noir, Hero of Paris. Partner of the beautiful and amazing Ladybug. Yes, I am." He was prancing around Marinette by then like some kind of excited kitten as she giggled in earnest.

"More like hero of terrible jokes."

"Yet you laugh. You're not _kitten _anyone, Marinette. You think I'm _furry _funny."

_"No!" _she cried, but there was laughter tugging at the edge of her lips. She was barely managing to keep it from spilling.

Adrien walked ahead and held the school door open for her.

"Thank you, Kitty," she said, rubbing him playfully at the chin as she walked by him. She did that a lot to Chat as Ladybug. She knew that he was going to pick up on it.

Sure enough, he froze. She tried to hold back her smirk as he collected himself before running after her.

"What was that all about?"

"What was what all about?"

"The – uh..._never mind_," he sighed, settling to her pace and looking deep in thought.

She was about to respond, when a brunette that she was all-too-familiar with blocked their way.

"Lila," she and Adrien said at the same time – Adrien managing to mask the discomfort in his voice better than Marinette.

With a jolt, she realized that Chat has always been by her side. He was there to support her when Lila returned from her 'trip.' He knew _everything. _

It warmed her heart. And almost instantly, she felt that powerful, unstoppable feeling she got whenever Chat Noir was by her side – whether she was facing an akuma or Lila Rossi.

"Hey, Adrien," Lila said in a sickeningly sweet manner as she twiddled her fingers across his chest. "I was wondering if you could help me with our physics homework after school today? We could work on it in the library together."

He seemed to think about this for awhile. Then, "Sure, Lila. I'm sure I'll be free for a few minutes before father's next photo shoot."

Lila beamed, before subtly sending Marinette a malevolent grin. "That's _great, _Adrien._"_

Oh, like _hell_ she was leaving her partner alone with Lila Rossi. "Actually," Marinette interjected, causing Lila to flinch. "I'm having some trouble with the homework myself. Mind if I join?"

That seemed to perk Adrien up, while Lila scowled. "That'd be awesome, Marinette!"

"Thanks," she smiled, before adding in a voice that she was sure only he could hear, "She has a habit of making me worry about you whenever we have to face her."

He flinched, before staring at her in wonder and confusion. And maybe it was taking awhile for him to get her hints because she had yet to drop some solid truth bombs, but he seemed to be getting there.

The rest of the day had gone by in a blur. Nino and Alya came in five minutes late for the next period, the school project she'd left tucked neatly in her arms. She scooted next to Marinette.

"So... how was your walk with _Adrien?_"

Marinette noticed Adrien's ear twitch. Curse his feline senses.

"Aside from a few jokes, it was pretty chill."

Alya raised her brows. "Jokes?"

"Yeah. He was telling me some puns."

Alya looked taken aback. "Adrien makes _puns?"_

"Sometimes, I guess."

Marinette didn't miss the snicker in the boy's lips as he turned his head away from them.

If only she knew.

Later that day, Lila made her way towards the love of _her_ life (Oh, where the hell was Chloe when you needed her?!) and all but pulled him out of the door in her haste.

"Wait, Marinette is joining us. Remember?"

"Oh," she quipped, faking her surprise. "My bad. It totally slipped my mind."

"Where are you guys going?" Nino asked, gathering his things and walking to Lila and Adrien's side – Marinette and Alya following suit.

"Oh, it's nothing –"

"We're going to the library to do the physics homework. You guys wanna join us?" Adrien asked. Any other day, Marinette would've thought that he was oblivious to the girl's affections and desire to go just with him. However, now knowing what she knew, she was sure that he was aware.

And although he's repeatedly stated that he was open to helping Lila with school work, he wouldn't exactly like to be left alone with her – especially with the things that she continuously spouted about her adventures with Ladybug and Chat Noir.

It was so ironic how she kept on spouting about those things to Chat Noir himself without even realizing it!

"That'd be awesome, dude!" Nino said.

Marinette noticed the scowl on Lila's face upon the turn of events. It didn't come as a surprise for her when the brunette flipped her phone out, and turned to the rest of the group with a disappointed pout on her face.

"Oh no, I'm sorry. I'll have to pass for today. I just remembered that I need to go to a special project meeting for the starving children of Beverly Hills." She turned to Adrien with a smile. "Let's go to the library together another day, Adrien."

To which Adrien responded with a friendly wave, and Nino and Alya responded with smiles.

"That's so cool! Let us know how it goes, Lila," Nino called out.

"I will!"

She lingered just a little longer at Marinette's side before heading out.

"Don't think that you've won just because you've managed to tag along, Marinette," she muttered. "You just got lucky."

"It isn't a competition, Lila," she whispered. "And Adrien isn't a prize to be won."

_Besides, _she thought with a smile, _Luck is my specialty._

* * *

It didn't come as a surprise later on that the topic has quickly gone from their physics homework to Ladyblog – what, with yesterday's akuma still fresh in the citizens' minds, and the creator of the Ladyblog just dying to get her latest scoop.

And to Alya, the latest scoop was basically an article with theories about what's stopping the superhero duo from getting together.

"It's just so frustrating!" She cried. "Why can't they see that they're _perfect _for each other?!"

"Well," Marinette murmured, "Didn't Ladybug mention that she was in-love with someone else?"

"Yes," Alya cried, scrolling to her picture of their kiss during Oblivio. Sure enough, in her own writing, she mentioned Ladybug saying just that when they got their memories back. "But... something is very fishy. What do you think led the two of them to kiss?"

She failed to notice Adrien and Marinette sinking into their seats, a dark shade of red trickling its way into their faces.

"No idea," Marinette mumbled.

"Wish I knew," Adrien added.

"Maybe it's a superhero thing. Maybe superheroes aren't allowed to be a couple," Nino suggested, to which Alya raised her brows.

"Nino, you and I both know that's not –" she immediately covered her mouth. Marinette pretended not to notice her slip-up. Adrien raised his brows. "What do you mean by that?"

"Alya's a superhero geek," Marinette said. "_Clearly, _she and Nino have been reading too many comics."

Nino and Alya were too quick to agree. Marinette sighed.

"Theory number two," Alya beamed. "Ladybug is dating someone in her civilian form."

"That's a possibility," Marinette stated, "Although if that were the case, I'm sure she would've told Chat about it. And I'm sure that Chat's not the type to flirt with someone who's already taken."

"Agreed," Adrien raised his hand.

"Which means that the boy either does not know that Ladybug likes him in civilian form, or for whatever reason they simply could not be together," Alya wondered.

"Whoever that guy is must be so lucky," Adrien sighed.

Marinette sent him a smug look. "It could be you, for all you know."

Alya and Nino's jaws dropped.

"You're hilarious, Marinette. I doubt that she even knows _I_ exist." he groaned, understanding the irony she meant to portray. And for awhile, he thought that she was kidding. But then she shook her head.

"Adrien, you're a _model. _The girl literally swings across the city with your face plastered _everywhere._ Besides," she smirked. "You might actually be right. The two of them might already know each other without the mask. They just didn't know it yet."

Something in Adrien's eyes was beginning to glint. The cogs were churning faster. When had he ever told her that...?

Alya, meanwhile, was internally freaking out at the sight before her. That was the most normal exchange she's ever seen between Adrien and Marinette. What had happened over lunch break that would cause her best friend to suddenly be so collected and bold around the boy she's been pining over for over a year?

"I have another theory," Nino said, not seeming to notice the shift in Marinette as well as Alya did. "There are rumors that not even Ladybug and Chat Noir know who the other is in civilian form, right? That's... gonna be a pretty big setback if they want to pursue a romantic relationship."

"That's true," Marinette groaned, before sneaking a glance at her partner. "I like them together. They seem like the kind of couple to give each other cheesy nicknames. Like...Kitty and Bugaboo."

Alya and Nino snickered.

"Bugaboo?" Nino laughed. "Where did you –"

Adrien suddenly shot up – so sharply that he hit the table and made it shake just a bit.

Alya and Nino looked up at him in alarm. However, he just stared at Marinette with wide eyes and a very, very red face.

"E-excuse me," he squeaked, turning around so quickly that he almost crashed into the bookshelf behind him. "G-gotta buy...socks."

He left the table, almost tripping over thin air, before freezing by the doorway. They watched his shoulders rise and fall, as if he was collecting his breath. Then suddenly, he ran back, helped Marinette up and grabbed her by the hand.

"I – I need her for this."

And just like that, they were gone, leaving behind a very slack-jawed Alya and Nino.

* * *

Marinette wasn't sure where Adrien was going to lead her, exactly. They went down the flight of stairs towards the school's exit and rounded a corner. Then they stopped at the park where they had their lunch, and settled underneath a tree.

Adrien was holding Marinette at the shoulders, looking at loss for words. And he stayed like that for awhile before eventually, shakily he whispered, "Marinette, I really hope that I'm not jumping to conclusions...but right now, I'm _really _convinced that you're Ladybug."

He was looking at her – bright, green eyes focused. And she gave him a soft smile. "You're not jumping to conclusions, Chaton."

His eyes brightened up, before he leaned down and collected her into a tight embrace. And... his arms were around her. And he smelled so good – like sunshine, cologne and cheese. And his hair was so soft.

"I'm glad," he whispered.

She brushed his hair with her fingers and tightened her hold on him, enjoying every second of the hug.

"Me too," she breathed.

"And I'm also beginning to think," he chuckled, pulling away and holding her shoulders, "that I may have been the reason you've been rejecting Chat all this time."

"Y-yeah," she smiled nervously, suddenly finding the ground very interesting to look at. Then she added, in a very soft voice, "I've always had a pretty big crush on you, Adrien."

His smile looked like it was about to burst, but he didn't care. "Really?"

"I can't blame you for not noticing. I was very subtle about it."

"Yeah. So mysterious," he breathed, before letting out a little laugh. "So we've basically been skirting around each other this whole time?"

"Yes, apparently..."

Adrien narrowed his eyes into teasing slits as a smile wormed its way into his face. "I'm guessing...that those pictures of me all over your room is _not _because you're a fan of my dad's."

She squeaked, and he replied with a laugh.

"Yeah, and I bet you don't have anything of Ladybug's?" she remarked.

Adrien's laughter died, and he pursed his lips. Marinette smirked despite the red trickling its way to her face.

"N-not too many pictures. Just a few action figures," he mumbled. "And some magazines. And posters. And a few hundred screenshots. And a pajama set...maybe." He stared. "Bugaboo, did I ever mention that I'm a really famous and remarkable supermodel?"

"Don't even try to save it," she snickered.

"Of course, my lady is a talented, soon-to-be world-renowned fashion designer. And a great baker," he said playfully. He was leaning just a tad bit closer to Marinette's face.

_"And" _she added, moving just a bit closer to his, "I can beat you in video games."

"Yes you can," he smirked, cupping her face. "We make for an unstoppable team, don't cha think?"

"Yes we do," she breathed.

For a second, the smirk faltered. And Adrien bit his lips. Then he asked, uncertainly, "Can I... kiss you, Marinette?"

Marinette's reply was to pull him down by the collar. "Just come here, you silly cat," Then she crashed her lips into his.

Adrien's hands flew up in surprise, before slowly, gently, settling to the small of her back.

If Adrien or Marinette had any attention to spare, they might have noticed someone snapping their picture.

"It's Adrien Agreste and his girlfriend!" a fan cried.

If they had any attention to spare, they might have noticed that same fan let out a yelp before running off, as a man dressed in a long, red overcoat and top hat tapped his whip against a car – therefore turning it into an elephant. "I am the Ringmaster! And I will turn all of Paris into _my _circus!"

"That was pretty good. For a friend," Marinette breathed, a teasing glint playing across her eyes.

Adrien pulled her closer. "I think calling you that was just my coping mechanism," he chuckled. "You are definitely the lady of my dreams."

The Broadcasting Van zipped by them in a blur, but Adrien and Marinette were holding each other's hands – smiling and smiling, quite unable to stop.

"This is Nadja Chamack! And today we are reporting to you live at the scene of the attack!" The short-haired reporter shouted, not too far off from Marinette and Adrien. "It looks like we've got another akuma who calls himself the Ringmaster."

That did get Adrien's attention; Marinette's too.

"As you can see, Ladybug and Chat Noir have yet to make their appearance!"

Slowly, ever so slowly, a Chat-like smirk wiggled its way into Adrien's face as he held his hand out to his partner. "Shall we, Milady?"

She took his hand, a confident smirk plastered across her face. "Let's do this, Kitty."

END


	3. Epilogue

_So... I wanted to make an epilogue. Enjoy!_

* * *

"That guy is on the top five list," Ladybug sighed, staring at the city's skyline from her spot on the building's ledge.

"Top three," Chat's voice whispered from behind as he settled to sit right next to her. His legs dangled from the edge. "It was not easy fighting him in a clown costume."

"You pulled it off," Ladybug replied as she scuttled closer to her partner's side, and buried her face into his neck. Her smile was large, as was his. It was silent for awhile – the two of them enjoying the other's presence. Until Chat spoke up.

"Do you think Alya and Nino bought my socks excuse?"

Ladybug shook her head. "No. Sorry, Adrien, but that was really lame."

He sighed. "You're right."

* * *

_What happened after that fan shot that picture at the park? This was too interesting. I couldn't just let the idea rot without writing anything about it!_

* * *

Marinette came to school the next day, again with big bags around her eyes. However, there was a dopey, lovesick grin that nothing could seem to wipe off her face since yesterday's event with Adrien at the park.

Nothing, that is, except for the whole class coming to a complete and utter halt at the sight of her. The silence rung across the room. And the looks that everyone gave her was enough to momentarily wipe the smug grin off her face so that she could ask, "What?"

To which, Alya stormed from her desk, grabbed her by the arm and yelled, "I've got this!" as she hurled her friend out of the classroom.

They took a sharp turn to the right, and she quickly dragged her to the bathroom. On the way there, Marinette noticed the furious glare Lila gave her as she made her way up the stairs, and the curious looks of other students in the hallway.

By the time they were in the bathroom, her mind was going haywire.

Oh god, did she do something wrong? Was she going to get expelled? Was she going to jail? Had she been...had she been so distracted by the thoughts of her new gorgeous, dorky supermodel boyfriend in a leather suit that she ended up...jaywalking?

Oh gosh, someone took a video of it, didn't they? Oh, she was so screwed! And to think: She was _Ladybug_! Hero of Paris! What would the world say if the found out that Ladybug – of all people – was a jaywalker?

This was it. She was going to have to relinquish her miraculous, and Chat Noir would be so disappointed by her criminal ways and break up with her in the park, where they spent their first moment as a couple. And they would never get married, and have their three kids, and the big house, and the hamster named –

"Okay, Marinette," Alya said, but there was a large, devious grin on her face as she stared at her rattled friend. "Talk!"

"I–I don't know what to say, Alya. I know, I know! I'm horrible! I didn't mean to jaywalk. I know that it wasn't right, but I was just so distracted! I didn't mean to let everyone down!"

The journalist stared at her for a full minute, before sputtering, "What?"

To which Marinette smartly replied with another question. "What?"

"What are you talking about."

"Alya, I'm confused. Did I do something wrong?"

"What?!" A grin wormed its way into Alya's face. "Girl, no! You did everything perfectly. But you have to tell me. What on Earth happened?"

Marinette stared at her. "Alya, seriously. What?"

"This!" Alya screamed, shoving her phone into Marinette's face.

And in it was a picture.

A picture of her and Adrien kissing at the park.

Marinette's jaw dropped, and her face became very, very hot. She stared at the phone for a long moment, before directing her gaze back to Alya. "Where did you get that?!" she cried.

"Girl, this post has gone viral! Adrien Agreste and his new girlfriend! You're the talk of the town! Everyone wants to know who you are!" she smirked.

Marinette let out a squeak. "Me?!"

"Yes! How can you not know about this! I've been trying to call you yesterday but you haven't been picking up! I thought you were too busy freaking out because you saw the post. Or I thought maybe you and Adrien were still busy, out buying socks."

Marinette paused, lips pursing. Then she said, "Uh...yeah. We were totally buying socks."

Alya blinked. A lot of things seemed to be going through her head, and she looked like she wanted to say so much. Eventually, she settled with, "that sounds like a nice date,"

Marinette blinked. Then blushed. "Yes," And oh, it was so romantic! Granted, Alya didn't need to know that the date didn't actually take place in the socks department of some mall. It took place at a ledge of a dangerously high building, after they kicked butt.

And Chat smelled so good when she was nuzzling her head at the crook of his neck. And this time, she didn't have to deny any of her feelings.

Because she knew she could love Chat Noir, Adrien – both of them. And they talked all night. And he dropped her off at the rooftop of her home, and kissed her at the top of her head before bidding her good night. And he made so many terrible puns, and she didn't punch him.

Oh, it was so romantic.

"I can't believe this!" Alya cried, hands flying. "The girl not only managed to finally gather the guts to talk to the boy! She managed to kisshim! And he totally liked her back! And they went on a date!" Alya looked like she was going to explode, with how big her smile was. "Tell me exactly what happened. In detail!"

Marinette spluttered a lot of unintelligible words as she wracked her brain for some sort of story. However, before the stammering could go on long enough to look suspicious, the school bell rang.

She really was lucky.

"Oh, would you look at that!" She cried, suddenly finding her words, causing Alya to roll her eyes.

"You still owe me a story," she said as they sprinted to the classroom.

When they got there, everyone was already generally there. And it didn't come as a surprise to Marinette when they all turned their heads to her upon her entrance. However, at the area in front of her table, she noticed a small crowd beginning to accumulate.

Adrien was already in his seat. He gave her an apologetic smile and a nervous wave when their eyes met. Sorry about all this fuss.

Marinette stared at him with a smile. Of course, it couldn't last for long because the whole class had their attention fixed on them, and they were discerning their every move. And it was awkward. And Chloe was a mess in front of Adrien – eyeliner a muddle as it smudged around her eyes. Her position in front of his desk looked like she'd been interrogating him. However, with Marinette now in the room, she had someone else to harass.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng!" she yelled, marching towards the girl and pointing an accusing finger at her.

"How dare you force yourself on my Adrikins!"

"She did not force herself on me, Chloe."

"Yeah, Chloe. Leave Marinette alone," Alix said.

Everyone but Sabrina and Lila seemed to be on Marinette's side. The girl noticed the delighted glances being sent to her direction every once in awhile. Mostly from the girls, who already knew about her tremendous crush on Adrien.

In a way, however, she could also understand the shock that the kiss has brought upon the class. After all, a day ago, she couldn't even get a proper sentence out to the boy. Besides, this wasn't a typical pair of students getting together in class. The boy was Adrien Agreste – son of the world-renowned Gabriel Agreste and already one of the most remarkable supermodels at his age. The kiss has caught the country by storm – what, with how famous he was. Especially with his ads and brand campaigns.

Also, because this pair was Ladybug and Chat Noir. But no one had to know that. And to those that didn't – it was pretty understandable why they seemed like an unusual pair. On the outside, it seemed like they really didn't have much in common.

And for Chloe – who continuously hammered down her head that she and Adrien were too great and exceptional compared to "ordinary" Marinette – the kiss must've been a pretty big blow.

"In the picture, you're pulling him down by the shirt, so he clearly hadn't been expecting that!"

Eyes narrowing, Adrien rested his chin against his palm. He was getting fed up by the way Chloe was treating the most remarkable woman he's ever met. "Doesn't mean I didn't like it, Chloe," he said.

"I–" Chloe froze, Adrien's last sentence catching her by surprise. And there was a vacuum of breaths as everyone in the class seemed to allow everything to sink in.

"Oh. My. God. _Smooth_, Adrien!" Alya beamed, pulling her phone out quite possibly to take a video. From her side, Nino stared at the boy in absolute astonishment.

His Chat was showing, Marinette thought, noticing the slit in his eyes. She stared at the boy in absolute fondness, and was so tempted to say, 'Always the charmer, aren't you, Kitty.' But she knew that wouldn't go over well, especially with the crowd consisting of people who have already worked closely with Ladybug and Chat Noir. And with everyone now fixing their attention on her, waiting to see how the clumsy, stuttering Marinette would respond to such a smooth line delivered for her by the boy she's been crushing on for years, she couldn't exactly say something so embarrassing and quite possibly revealing.

Marinette gulped. Then she turned to the class. "So..._ yeah_. We're dating."

She tried to ignore Adrien's snort as the girls in her class started to close in on her – squealing and bombarding her with cheesy questions that she most definitely did not want to answer in front of her cocky partner.

She tried to hide her own snort, however, when she saw Alya slam a hand down Adrien's table. "So, as her best friend, it's only customary for me to interrogate you."

Nino was laughing beside her as he gave Adrien pats on the back when he saw Adrien's face twist into an uncomfortable knot.

Yep, they needed to come up with a believable story fast. It was going to be a bit difficult to explain the sudden advancement in their relationship without telling them about their prior partnership.

"Well dude, what did you expect? Your girlfriend's best friend is a journalist."

_Adrien's girlfriend_ had a wonderful ring to it. Marinette turned away, trying to hide her blush, and focused her attention on the girls as Alya pulled out her notebook. "Yes, and I want all the juicy details."

* * *

_We already know Marinette's dad can be a bit protective (season 3 episode 2, anyone?)_

_He's obviously going to want to talk to the boy who's made his little girl's name and face a hot topic for young Parisians._

* * *

Adrien gulped as Tom Dupain placed himself in front of him – large, burly figure towering over his small form. This was giving him memories – bad memories – of when he had to save Marinette after "breaking" her heart as Chat Noir.

"No need to look so scared," he chuckled, but there was a dark shade to his tone that was pretty hard to miss. "I just want to have a nice conversation with my daughter's first boyfriend."

"S-sure," Adrien replied, sinking down in his seat.

Tom crossed his arms, and leaned forward. "You'd better not hurt her."

"I-I wouldn't ever dream of hurting –"

"The last time a boy came over, he made her cry." Adrien squeaked, sinking further into his seat as Marinette's father continued to lean towards him. "How can I be sure that you aren't like this boy?"

How could he? _He was that boy!_

Suddenly, they heard footsteps from the kitchen. "Honey, we already talked about this," Sabine's voice called out. She was walking towards the pair, a bowl of fresh bread in her hands. "Marinette is old enough to manage her emotions. You know she could always run to us. Besides, Adrien seems like a very nice boy," she smiled, turning to said boy and sending him a wink. "I trust her taste in guys."

Adrien smiled gratefully back at her.

When she placed the bowl of bread down in front of them, Tom grabbed a piece and turned to Adrien, a crooked smile in his face. "I _dough _suppose that there is some _grain _of truth in that. After all, as her father, I'm sure I've set the standards pretty high."

Adrien paused.

Sabine groaned. "_Tom! _Not the bread puns! We have a guest!"

Adrien took a piece of bread. A crooked smile was also beginning to form in his face. "Thank you, Mr. Dupain. I rye-lly appreciate your trust."

"Oh _god," _Sabine cried, noticing the large smile beginning to form in her husband's face. "Oh dear _god_. Honey, where's Marinette? Isn't she supposed to be here now?" she cried, trying to change the topic.

"I _dough _suppose I could call her," Adrien said, pulling out his phone.

"Boy, you are on a _roll_," Tom beamed.

Sabine pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to stay calm as the room exploded into a sea of puns.

* * *

_The reasons, in which Marinette is late to her family dinner._

* * *

Marinette ducked behind a pillar, and let out a sigh of relief when she saw the crowd of the Parisian youth that had been chasing after her running past her hiding spot. Then, she let out a groan as she collapsed onto the wall.

"Wow," Tikki whispered, flying out of her purse and settling to her shoulder. "Who would've thought that being Adrien's girlfriend would be so much work?"

"Who would've thought that his fans were _crazy _enough to chase after _me!"_

"It's like you're a celebrity!"

"Ladybug already gets followed around a lot. I don't need Marinette running away from fans too! I need to _breathe!_"

Before Tikki could say anything else, her phone rang. She froze, looked around, breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that no one was in the area, and took it out. She smiled when she saw Adrien's name.

However, despite the giddiness in her chest, she felt a tinge of annoyance with the whole situation.

When she answered the call, Adrien never got the chance to say anything because she immediately shrieked into the phone, "Your fans are _crazy!" _Marinette banged her head against the pillar. "They chased me all the way from school!Don't tell me that this is how things are going to be every time you launch an ad or a campaign, Kitty. Marinette Dupain-Cheng needs a break from nosey fans and journalists because I swear to god, if I have to deal with this as both La–"

"You're on speaker, Marinette," Adrien immediately said, breathless as if he'd been fumbling in panic with his phone the moment she started speaking.

She paused. Adrien tried to regain his composure. And when he did, he spoke, "Your mom and dad are in here with me. We're worried since you're late. You said that you got chased by my fans?"

Marinette sent her kwami an apologetic look while Tikki slapped a hand against her face in indignation. "Uh...yeah. Hi, mom! Hi, dad!"

If her parents found her cry at all weird, they never mentioned it. Instead, they were a lot more focused on her safety.

"Oh dear," Sabine cried. "Are you okay, Marinette?"

"Do you need us to pick you up?" Tom asked.

"No, I'll be fine," she replied. "I think they're gone now. And the place looks familiar. I'm not too far from the bakery. I'll be home in a bit."

"Be safe, dear," Sabine said.

"I'll see you soon, Bugaboo," Adrien added, whispering the nickname so only the two of them could hear it as he turned off the speaker.

"See you in a bit, Kitty Cat."

* * *

_I figured that Ladybug and Chat Noir must eat a lot in their civilian forms, considering how much they exercise everyday. _

About a week since Marinette and Adrien first started dating, double dates became a very common lunch time occurrence. Like always, Alya noticed Marinette staring at her plate of fish fillet and pasta, and then at Adrien's plate of salad.

* * *

"Is that all you're eating for lunch?"

"My nutritionist is putting me on a diet. I have a photo shoot coming up, and they requested I maintain my weight."

"How can you fight if that's all you're having?"

"It's really not meant to starve me. They computed the meals based on my activities."

Marinette raised her eyebrows. "All of your activities?"

Nino and Alya glanced at each other, not quite able to understand what she meant by that. However, it didn't look like anyone was going to explain because Adrien merely shrugged.

Marinette gave him a look. He gave her as wide grin. She sighed, and popped half of her fillet into his plate. Alya and Nino watched Adrien gobble it up. Then, Marinette placed the other half into his plate. The boy had a large smile as he again, popped it into his mouth.

Then, he stared at her. "What about you?"

She winked, before picking up her lunch box beneath their lunch table and slamming down a large Tupperware with a lot of fried rice in front of them. "My mom made this for us."

Adrien stared at the box of food as if it was the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. "It looks...amazing."

Marinette opened the box, the delectable scent of spices and chicken wafting through the air. "Eat up."

And they did.

Alya and Nino watched them stuff their faces in shock.

"What the hell do they even do?!" The journalist whispered, leaning towards Nino. They weren't even halfway through their meal, and the duo in front of them were already almost done eating. "And where the hell does all that food go?"

"I don't know," her boyfriend replied, equally astonished. "I really don't."

How Marinette and Adrien always managed their lean figures and tremendous health was beyond them. However, they long ago learned to stop prying because the duo's answers never really made any sense.

Actually, a lot of the conversations that they had with each other didn't seem to make much sense. If they didn't communicate with looks and glances, then everything was usually very vague.

"That was great. Thanks, Marinette," Adrien said, parking his utensils when he was done eating.

The girl then pulled out a paper bag. "Want a cookie?"

Adrien tilted his head to the side. "It's like you've read my mind. You know me all too well, Milady," he said, his smile cunning as he reached into the bag.

"You've never really been subtle," she replied with a smirk. "You're not as difficult to read as you think."

Alya and Nino stared at Marinette – who last week couldn't even get a proper sentence out to the boy – and looked at each other in astonishment.

_This_ was going to take awhile to get used to.


End file.
